The Past All Over Again
by QuickLover123
Summary: Beth Puckerman was a 15 year old girl who had a huge secret that she kept hidden from both of her parents. Now was the time to tell them what's really wrong with her. Glee AU. In this story, they kept Beth instead of giving her up. RATED T: Language.


Today was the day she decided to tell them. She knew they were going to start noticing it soon, anyway. She _had _to tell them. "Beth Sweetheart! Dinner time!" She hears her mother, Quinn Fabray Puckerman, call from the kitchen. She felt her heart drop and the butterflies build as she slowly walks to the kitchen, her mind completely blank. She slowly slides out her chair at her usual seat at the dining room and looks over at her father, Noah Puckerman. He gives her a warm smile which just makes Beth's stomach drop. She forces a fake smile back at him. He looks at her confused; he knew the smile wasn't real.

Quinn comes out with a huge smile on her face with her pot in her hand, placing spaghetti on both Beth and Puck's plate.

"Is that enough, guys?" Quinn smiles at the sight of her beautiful family.

"Yeah, babe. Thanks." Puck replies, still keeping his eye on his little girl who wasn't acting right.  
"What the hell was wrong with her?" He thinks to himself.

Quinn places the pot of spaghetti back on the stove and walks to the dining room to take her usual spot. Puck wasn't one to start any trouble. He didn't say anything about Beth's condition because he figured it was a bad day for her.

Beth started awkwardly eating spaghetti. She had no emotion, nothing. She was silent for the whole time. She really wanted to tell them so bad, yet she was so lost in her own thoughts. Quinn immediately noticed her daughter's odd behavior. Usually Beth would be talkative and tell them about her day. Today she was different. Actually, the past week she's been different. At least in Quinn's eyes. Puck really didn't notice how different Beth was acting until tonight. Tonight Beth was acting especially weird.

Quinn drops her fork. "Beth, what's wrong with you? You've been so differently lately." Quinn looks at her confused.

Beth slowly lifts her head up from staring at the spaghetti, her fork still in her hand. Her eyes swiftly shift from looking at her dad who had a confused look on his face, to looking at her mother who had a worried look on her face. When Beth saw her mother's face she immediately dropped her fork and she put her hand on her temple rubbing it, while she looks back down again. Beth can feel her whole world ending. She had to tell them. If not then when? Tears begin to escape the girls hazel eyes, dropping onto the table cloth leaving a wet mark on it.

"Baby, what's wrong? You can tell us. Please don't cry." Puck says, reaching over to grab Beth's free hand.

"Beth you're making me extremely nervous…" Quinn says, scared for her daughter's well being.

Beth replays these phrases in her head over and over again until she breaks. She lifts up her head. "I need to tell you both something."

Quinn and Puck both listen intently, motioning their daughter to begin talking.

"Three weeks ago," Beth could barely spit out the words. "I was... I was with Bryan." The tears still fall, causing Beth to weep a little. "We uh, We…"

"Beth?" Her mom looks at her questionably.

"We had sex." Beth covers her face with her hands, too scared to see her parent's reaction. "About a week ago, I-I, I started fe-feeling weird." She sniffles in between some words. "I went to go buy a pregnancy test. I bought about four, act-actually." Her hands were still covering her face. "All I saw each time, was a little pink plus sign." Beth breaks. She rests her head on her arms, laying her arms down on the table as she sobs her eyes out. "I am so sorry. Please, Please don't hate me. I love you guys so much."

Beth lifts her head back up, turning to the right to see her father, his eyes filled with anger and disappointment. She reaches for his hand and holds it. "I'm so sorry daddy. Please forgive me. Please. I love you so much, Daddy. Please. I just, I need you. I don't know what else to do." She squeezes his hand.

Quinn had tears coming from her eyes. She wasn't disappointed at Beth. She was disappointed at what she knows Beth has to go through. Puck shoots Quinn a quick look and then looks at Beth, sighing.

"I don't hate you, Beth. I could never." He releases her hand. "But I am going to kick some ass." He rapidly walks out of the kitchen and grabs his keys from the key holder.

"NO! Daddy, please wait." She runs after him, leaving Quinn alone at the table. She grabs his arm before he can run out. "It… It wasn't Bryans fault. It was a mutual thing. Daddy, Please. Just stay." She releases his arm and run into him, arms wide open, bringing him into a hug. He hugs her back.

"Beth, Why? Your mom and I told you about this shit. She sat you down and told you all about it. The stress, the pain. Why would you go forward with it knowing there's a huge risk of pregnancy?" He kisses the top of her head as Beth cries on his chest.

"I know it was wrong. I am so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am, Daddy."

He sighs and closes his eyes. "Let's go back to the table."

With her arms still held tightly around her father's waist, they walk back into the kitchen to see a still crying Quinn. Puck motions Beth to go give her mother a warm embrace.

Beth runs over to the other side of the table, putting her arms around her mother's neck. "Mom, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

Quinn was speechless. Beth continued to hold onto her. "Mom.. Please."

"Beth," Quinn releases an unsteady sigh through her tears. "I'm not my father. I won't kick you out and I would never, ever hate you. I just.. I'm in shock. Beth I warned you."

"I know mom, it was so stupid. Bu-But, I can't rewind the past. He or She is here now. It's in my stomach... and I can't just ignore the fact that it's here. I'm so sorry." She releases her arms from Quinn's neck and goes to sit down back at her spot. Puck sits down as well at his spot at the table.

"B, Your mother and I are both here for you. This was a dumb thing to do, it was. But we still love you so much. We're here to support you 100%." Puck reassures his frightened daughter.

"Thank you so much daddy. Thanks to the both of you." Beth wipes her tears with her sleeve.

Puck looks over at Quinn, giving her the signal to be supportive to Beth.

"I agree with your father. We'll help you get through this. You're always going to be my baby girl, Beth. Always." Quinn forces a smile through her tears, trying to also reassure Beth that everything will be okay.

In that moment, when Beth looked over to both of her parents at the table, she knew they were serious about supporting her. And with their love and support, Beth knew she was going to make it through this pregnancy.


End file.
